


I pull a spell on you, no todo es lo que parece

by Karuliebebl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karuliebebl/pseuds/Karuliebebl
Summary: No siempre todo es como parece, las apariencias pueden engañar al igual que las actitudes de las personas. Y si a todo esto se le agrega planes y malos entendidos.Escrito STONY.Regalo de amiga secreta para @Angeline del grupo ⍟ Multiuniverse Stony ❂





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Angeline del grupo ⍟ Multiuniverse Stony ❂](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Angeline+del+grupo+%E2%8D%9F+Multiuniverse+Stony+%E2%9D%82).



> Regalo de amiga secreta  
> #StonyChritsmasTime

No siempre todo es como parece, las apariencias pueden engañar al igual que las actitudes de las personas. Y si a todo esto se le agrega planes y malos entendidos.  
Regalo de amiga secreta para @Angeline Juliette del grupo ⍟ Multiuniverse Stony ❂

Canción al final del capítulo: https://www.buu.com/watch?v=A9fZrXdSa_M (en lugar de buu pongan youtube)  
Titulo: I pull a spell on you  
Fandom: Marvel

 

Capitulo único: I pull a spell on you

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la solitaria habitación de hotel eran unos murmullos y las teclas siendo presionadas a una considerable velocidad por un hombre con un poleron con capucha que cubría parte de su cara, donde lo que más resaltaba era su gran sonrisa, que iba agrandándose cada vez más.

-Pensé que siendo uno de los magnates más reconocidos de todo el mundo, me daría más pelea acceder a sus sistemas, pero parece que lo subestime. Haber Señor Anthony Stark veamos qué es lo que esconde del mundo.  
Dijo el hombre, para luego exclamar una gran risa.  
\---------------  
\- ¡¿Cómo que no pueden decirme quien fue el que ingreso y violo la base de datos?!- gritaba encolerizado Anthony Stark un joven de cabello castaño hacia un grupo, donde solo bajaban la mirada intentando evitar así la furia del joven jefe, haciendo más bien el efecto contrario, ya que cada vez el joven gritaba aún más alto.

-Señor Stark, ni siquiera debería haber una persona que pudiese ingresar…- trataba de excusarse el que estaba más cerca del castaño. 

\- ¡Pero lo hicieron! Ya mejor si no van a aportar retírense- 

Ya cuando quedo solo, en la mente del joven maquinaba formas de descubrir quién o quiénes eran los que habían ingresado a su sistema y hecho una copia de todos los datos que esta resguardaba. Él es una de las mentes más brillantes de su tiempo, tal como lo fue su padre años atrás. Si existiera otra mente tal como ellos, el necesitaba saber más de esta y hacerla pagar por vulnerar la seguridad de su empresa. 

\- Si fuera de mi edad, me hubiera gustado conocerlo cuando era pequeño así hubiera tenido un rival o quizás un amigo-  
Dijo antes de poner toda su atención en rastrear desde donde se ingresó a su base de datos. Tecleaba y tecleaba ingresando comandos y algoritmos, además de dejar expresar cada cierto rato maldiciones cuando no lograba localizar la IP.

\- Parece que eres bastante habilidoso, pero no tanto como yo- dijo cuando ya le faltaba poco, sin embargo, cuando estaba a un paso tiene que volver a empezar todo de nuevo porque el otro camuflo su dirección redireccionándola en muchas otras IP.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN No puede ser!

En otro lugar.

Se ve a un chico vestido de ropa y gorra oscura entrando a una cafetería, donde se sienta en una mesa solitaria en el fondo del local frente al ventanal que da a la calle. Una mesera se acerca a pedirle la orden, minutos después llega con el café que había pedido el joven.  
Todo va como lo planee, espero que nada se interponga en lo que deseo y es tener a Stark a mis pies- pensaba el chico que vestía una gorra bajo una capucha y lentes oscuros que escondían su mirada color cielo.

\-----------------En alguna parte de la cuidad-----------------------

-No pensé que de verdad te vería de nuevo, Peter Quill- Dijo Stark abrazando a otro chico un poco más alto que el- ¿Cuántos ha pasado? Ocho o diez años quizás de la última vez que nos vimos- dijo felizmente abrazado del otro.

El otro vestía con un pantalón oscuro con una camisa sin abrochar y una sudadera roja por debajo. Tenía el cabello castaño más claro que Stark. 

-Tony, ¿me podría alojar contigo por unos días? - dijo el castaño claro algo cabizbajo.

-Si conmigo no habría problema, pero no vivo solo en la torre. Pero no creo que les moleste eso a ellos.  
Así los amigos se contaron todo lo que había cada uno vivido en el tiempo que no se habían visto, varias tazas de café después ya iban camino a la Torre. Cuando se encuentran de frente con Clint, Natasha y Sam que iban saliendo del ascensor mientras ellos iban a abordarlo, se saludaron rápidamente porque la pelirroja explico rápidamente que iban con prisa y que luego los presentaran correctamente.

Al otro día ya a hora del desayuno estaban sentados los vengadores alrededor de la gran mesa, donde ahora había un invitado. Algunos con expresiones de sueño aun, pero escuchaban lo que relataba Stark sobre su amigo de infancia, Peter Quill. Con el cual tuvo muchas aventuras y que por destino tuvo que mudarse fuera de New York. 

Para nadie era desapercibido la actitud que tenían los amigos Tony y Peter. Especialmente por las miradas de fastidio que enviaba Steve hacia ambos, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más cuando Anthony se acercó casi besando a Peter con la excusa de que tenía algo cerca del labio. Al ver esto el capitán reacciono apretando tanto el vaso que mantenía en su mano antes de llevarlo a su boca, rompiéndolo en pedazos ocasionando que todos giraran a verlo. Sin embargo, ya el rubio se había retirado de la mesa dejando tras de él un silencio algo incómodo, que no obstante no fue impedimento para que una sonrisa se ensanchara en la expresión del recién llegado a la Torre.

El castaño de menor estatura fue tras el para comprobar que no fue algo demasiado grave, logro alcanzarlo y le pregunto si estaba bien. A lo que el otro ni se inmuto en querer responder, ya bastante tenía con que llegue alguien a quitarle todo lo que ha logrado con Anthony para que no se dé cuenta y se lo quiten, así como así.

\- Déjalo, el capitán debe saber vendarse una herida como esa, estoy seguro que esa no es la peor herida que ha tenido en todas sus aventuras- dijo el más nuevo residente de la torre de los vengadores de forma burlesca.

Este comentario hizo que Steve se enojara aún más, si era posible haciendo que cuando Tony le tomo su brazo para revisar la herida, el rubio reaccionara de mala forma y rechazara el contacto con el castaño de barba.

¿Cómo se atreve a tomarse tantas libertades? ¿Cómo Stark le hace caso a todo lo que dice? Todo lo que me ha costado ser algo como un compañero para él, y esta persona llega, según el siendo el antiguo amigo de infancia de él, y logra mucho más de lo que he podido lograr aun yo. 

Cosas como esas eran las que pasaban por la mente del rubio, mientras hacía averiguaciones sobre el recién llegado en la laptop que antes Stark le regalo diciendo que, si viviría en esta época tenía que adaptarse a como se vivía en este tiempo, con tecnología.

Y si, se acostumbró bastante, quizás demasiado dirían algunos si supieran, solo que por cuestiones que se fue dando cuenta era más conveniente para sus deseos, mantener el papel de ignorante de tecnologías frente a todos. Cuando la verdad era totalmente lo contrario, era tan habilidoso que podría darle competencia a cualquier genio, inclusive al mismísimo Stark.

Ya habiendo completado un informe de todo lo que averiguo del amigo de Tony, dejo todo como estaba antes de empezar la búsqueda y salió en dirección al gimnasio de la torre.

En otro lugar de la torre, luego de la escena de Steve, Anthony y Peter. Estaban los últimos dos conversando.

\- ¿Tú de verdad crees que funcionara? - dijo el genio castaño no muy convencido.

\- Que dices, todo va según planeamos ayer- dijo el otro palmeándole la espalda al menor.

\- Creo que nos estamos pasando un poco con todo esto, no había visto al capipaleta así de enojado- decía el más bajo agregándole los argumentos que el cap nunca dejaba su tranquilidad.

\- No te preocupes, estuvo perfecto- dijo el más alto sonriendo- ¿Crees que si no le importaras reaccionaria así? ¡Ves te lo dije! - a lo que el otro solo seguía respondiendo.

\- No se me quita una mala sensación de que esto no terminara bien, ojalá que no sea nada.

Ya luego de unos días, donde el capitán pasaba de un humor bastante malo rompiendo ya varios objetos a su paso en dirección al gimnasio donde se desquitaba practicando boxeo contra los sacos, que se añadirían a las cosas que el rubio ha roto en este último tiempo. Ya cuando lograba serenarse, aunque sea un poco volvía a su dormitorio, luego de una rápida ducha. Donde luego termino de planificar como recuperaría todo lo que el genio tecnológico.

Al otro día.

El primero despierto en la torre era el rubio de traje de estrellas que se encontraba afinando los últimos detalles para realizar su plan. Iba camino a la habitación de quien ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, donde el castaño dormía tranquilamente sin saber que este no sería un día como los demás, que tendría toques muy distintivos y que lograría lo que desea internamente, pero no de la forma que se imaginaba. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando su puerta se abrió mostrando un rubio con un bolso en su costado. Objeto que quedo en una esquina del dormitorio cuando el más alto se acercó a la cama y con una sonrisa en su rostro acerco un pequeño paño hacia la nariz del castaño durmiente, inmediatamente su respiración disminuyo de velocidad y retomo un ritmo mucho más pausado, haciendo notar que ya se encontraba inconsciente. 

Primer paso completado, no te daré a nadie más, mi hombre de armadura- se repetía mentalmente el rubio sonriendo aún.

Con cuidado empaco una muda de ropa para su bello durmiente y lo cargo como princesa en dirección al ascensor que lo llevaría a donde se encontraba el jet privado del empresario. Iba tan ensimismado en las facciones que tenía el hombre en sus brazos que no pudo prever que fue visto por el intruso en esta torre, como lo consideraba el rubio.

Ya dentro del ascensor fue que se percató de Quill, que intentaba ingresar e impedir que se llevara al castaño, como si lo fuera a permitir, pensó Rogers.

\- ¿¡A donde llevas a Tony?!- fue el grito que se escuchó en la torre.

\- No es de tu incumbencia donde lo lleve, es mío y no te lo dejare- le respondió de forma engreída el mayor.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - le volvía a recriminar, mientras en su mente relacionaba esta escena con el presentimiento que su amigo le había contado.

Con bastante cuidado deposito al castaño inconsciente en un rincón del elevador y finalmente luego de forcejeos el mayor logro desestabilizar al castaño claro, acertándole unos certeros golpes en la nariz y estómago. Lo que consiguió que dejara la entrada del ascensor libre con lo que por fin se cerraría. Lo último que vio Quill fue la sonrisa de triunfo que tenía el rubio cuando ya volviendo a tener a Tony en sus brazos lo abrazaba posesivamente antes de desmayarse fuera del elevador que se llevaba a su amigo.

Si Anthony hubiera estado despierto, se habría recriminado a sí mismo y a su amigo del plan que ambos tuvieron, sacarle celos al rubio mayor para que se confesara con él; primero porque no previeron como podría cambiar el rumbo del plan. Segundo que se arrepentiría de haber despertado a un lobo que tranquilo descansaba subestimando lo que podría hacer el soldado rubio. Y, en resumen, que no todo es como parece y que se puede aparentar algo que no se es.

Ya por fin el ascensor llego a la parte más alta de la torre, donde estaba el jet privado. Sin dificultad el soldado ingreso y dejo al castaño amarrado al asiento a su lado en el interior. Ingreso las coordenadas e imposibilito que el jet fuera rastreado para ahorrarse las complicaciones.

Ya todo está como siempre debió ser, Anthony conmigo sin que pueda ser deseado por nadie más que yo, me pertenece solo a mí. La sonrisa que tenía el rubio era una sonrisa bastante posesiva, más se acentuaba a medida que acariciaba los cabellos castaños que caían sobre el rostro del de barba. 

Segundo paso completo, ya me queda muy poco para tenerte por siempre- aseguraba el rubio en susurros.

Steve luego de accionar el control automático rumbo a un lugar que nunca los encontrarían y podrían vivir los dos solos, sin que nadie los molestara. Saco del bolso un pequeño frasco de un potente fucsia, el cual destapo y acomodando al castaño en sus brazos nuevamente le hizo beber suavemente. 

\- Sabes, de verdad mi amor. Solo en un inicio me costó todo lo de acostumbrarme a la tecnología, ya hace mucho que se mucho más que el promedio de las personas, incluso del mundo. Darling, ¿te cuento quien fue el que ingreso a tu base de datos? Fui yo, sé que eso no te lo esperabas. - reía de forma escandalosa luego de eso, su risa iba desmullendo de volumen hasta que volvía a una expresión solo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- También lo que te acabo de dar, te hará completamente mío- dijo dándole un pequeño beso cerca de los labios al castaño- te hará que solo pienses en mí, tal como yo lo hago contigo, cada momento del día; mientras entreno, duchándome, en mis sueños. Ya no seré solo yo con estos sentimientos, con eso estaremos ambos unidos por siempre, ¡unidos por siempre créeme amor será lo mejor que te haya pasado!

\- Mi plan al inicio era otro, pero por la llegada de tu amigo, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas. Pero eso ya no importa, nunca nos podrán encontrar allá donde vamos.

En eso el castaño comienza a removerse y abre sus ojos, tiene un brillo distinto en ellos. Mas posesión, mas deseo se ven en ellos.  
Dándose cuenta de eso, el rubio lo desata e inmediatamente el castaño se restriega cual gata en celo encima de la entrepierna del rubio, quien gustoso acepta la fricción que provocan el trasero del más bajo sobre su miembro. Caricias desesperadas iban y venían en ambos cuerpos, sacando lo que al inicio fueron suspiros, para convertirse en gemidos de puro placer, hasta finalmente terminar en forma de gritos de éxtasis de ambos hombres que no cabían mas en el placer que sentían.

Un tiempo después

En una cabaña en algún lugar lejano del mundo estaban dos hombres abrazados luego de una jornada muy satisfactoria de hacer el amor. El rubio estaba de espaldas a la cama con el castaño descansando tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de tan gratificante acción.

\- Sabes Tony, encontré una canción que va perfectamente con nosotros como nos amamos, ¿quieres que te la cante?

(colocar la canción e imaginarla que la canta Steve)

I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine  
You know I love you  
I love you, I love you  
I love you anyhow  
And I don't care if you don't want me  
I'm yours right now  
I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine...

 

No siempre se cumple lo que uno desea, aquí si, pero no en la forma que todos querían. Lo importante es que están juntos y que lo seguirán estando porque no los encontraran por mas que busquen.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado.   
> Espero haber podido expresar la canción que propusiste.  
> Especialmente a Angelina (va dedicado a ti)


End file.
